1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video tracking systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for extracting regions of a video frame for a scene that likely represent particular types objects, such as people.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In video identification or tracking systems, it is necessary to isolate and/or extract those portions of a video frame image that represent items or objects of interest. Many prior art systems utilize complex model information representing features of the objects to be identified and/or tracked. However, using such complex comparison schemes at an early stage of a identification or tracking process does not yield optimal results.